


I really shouldn’t stay anymore

by spideyandstark



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: But if u would like another chapter just lmk and I’ll write it, SPOILERS!!!!, Swearing, You know what it is, a littol bit of ambiguity, big spoilers for episode 7 please don’t read if you haven’t seen it, descriptions of blood/gore, i may continue this or may just leave it open ended, no plans for the future we die like men, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyandstark/pseuds/spideyandstark
Summary: Syd stumbles along the path, accompanied only by her brain’s repeated rendition of Bradley fuckin’ Lewis exploding onto her homecoming dress.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I really shouldn’t stay anymore

Syd stumbles along the path, accompanied only by her brain’s repeated rendition of Bradley fuckin’ Lewis exploding onto her homecoming dress. Her features are static in a haunted expression. Bloody fists trembling at her sides.

 _Fuck!_ she thinks fervently. It’s the only word her mind can invoke. She thinks it every time she sees Brad’s headless corpse splayed on the gymnasium floor, the arms flaccid and the blood pooling from the gaping chasm that was once his neck. Her knuckles, now-white, jerk up to her face and settle in her hair, and on autopilot she carries on. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It’s a mantra. If she stops turning the word around in her mind she might see something new, like Stan racing into Brad’s fist or Dina crouched low and trembling over the body of her ex-boyfriend. 

_You’re racking up a body count here, Syd!_ And _boy_ is it a fucking step-up from Banana. 

Her breaths come harsh and ragged, panic and anger still clawing for dominance within her. Her shoes hit the tarmac loudly, speeding up, and then they are muffled by underbrush. She stops, heaving, in the clearing of felled trees, face to face with Stanley Barber and the solitary headlight of his dad’s car. 

They stare at each other for a few moments. Syd wants to fall into his arms. Instead, when Stan takes a tentative step towards her, she yells: “Get the _FUCK_ away from me!” and it’s enough to stall him.

“Syd,” he says. She can hear his voice shaking. She wonders if he’s afraid, if he’s thinking of the bowling ball that whistled past his ear. Behind him the car starts vibrating, and it’s not because of the shitty engine.

He doesn’t look back at it. He looks - conflicted. Stan bends over, tugs at his hair, then half-straightens with his palms pressed over his knees. “Syd!” He gestures vaguely. “Let’s go.”

Syd shakes her head fervently. Her voice cracks, stray tears rolling down her cheeks as she shakes. “I’m not fucking going anywhere, Stan.”

Stan pushes himself upright, but he doesn’t try to step closer. Upturns his palms placatingly. “I know you’re scared. What happened, it’s not your fault.” 

He tiptoes forward. He’s wearing shoes. 

“Just come sit in the car,” Stan says, extending a hand. “Please, Syd. You know I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be,” she murmurs. Stan swipes the wetness from her cheeks. 

“You think I’m gonna fear someone with thigh zits?” he asks. Normally Syd would laugh. Given the current circumstances he’s glad for the momentary pause to her tumultuous breaths, the absence of a car shaking in the background. 

Stanley holds her hand tight, and they walk into the headlight. 

Back at the dance Stanley Barber wakes up to a body pooling blood onto the gymnasium floor.

**Author's Note:**

> readers can have little a fanfiction ...... as a treat
> 
> 1) I’m gay for Sydney Novak and 2) title is a lyric from the first song that came on when I put my playlist on shuffle which was Trouble by Lindsey Buckingham so if it has no relevance then I do not care


End file.
